


Empty Promises

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Blood, Depression, Erestor is having a really rough time, M/M, Miscarriage, post-partum?, shape-shifting Erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Sleepless nights were no longer a surprise."





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - O68 Prompts:
> 
> \- Insomnia  
> \- I can't Think Straight  
> \- 4 Words: exile, hands, diversion, perception

Sleepless nights were no longer a surprise.

His perception of time and the things around him were blurred. Exiled _from his own being_ – his peace of mind – he’d been trying so hard to come to his senses, but the pain was too much to bear.

Glorfindel, Elrond, Celebrían, everyone he was close to was constantly trying to provide some diversion, but his hands always returned to his belly – empty, _void_ – where their child should have been.

Instead, he was left with nothing but a pile of bloody sheets and the distinct feeling that he’d failed, and wasted their only chance.


End file.
